This invention relates to electrodes for corona discharge devices.
Corona discharge devices of the type contemplated herein include a plurality of electrodes each formed by a hollow ceramic body having a conductive member cemented within the body and connected by a conductive post to an electrical conductor. In addition, an insulating material such as Teflon is disposed in the hollow interior of the ceramic body and in surrounding relation to the conductive post. The electrodes are mounted in a side-by-side relation and aligned generally in a parallel relation to the other electrode. This type of prior art device, while an improvement over the prior art as it existed at that time, had several shortcomings. These included a tendency to overheat due to the presence of an adhesive in said hollow ceramic body, to arc over, i.e., high voltage breakdown between the two electrodes automatically switching the corona discharge apparatus off, and to jam if engaged by the material being treated. The side-by-side relation of the electrodes often resulted in thin strips of untreated material below the gap between the electrodes.